


i'm fairly certain this chat is free of straights

by DandyDonut17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Titans, Annie's Nose, Armin is a cinnamon roll, Chatting & Messaging, Eren and Jean bicker as usual, F/F, Gen, M/M, Momkasa, Nobody is Dead, Sasha and Connie are bros, Swearing, Ymir and Ilse are siblings, Ymir's surname is Langnar in this, chatfic, established eremin, excessive use of the f-bomb, i noticed there arent many snk chatfics sO HERE YOU GUYS GO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandyDonut17/pseuds/DandyDonut17
Summary: Armin Arlert: Hi everyone!Armin Arlert: I realised our friend group doesn’t have a group chat so I made one °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°Eren Jaeger: oh nO pumpkin what have you done





	i'm fairly certain this chat is free of straights

**Author's Note:**

> so i noticed there aren't that many snk chatfics SO HERE YOU GUYS GO  
> Disclaimer: I donut own snk/aot

_ Armin Arlert added Annie Leonhart, Connie Springer, Eren Jaeger, and 12 others  _   
  


Armin Arlert: Hi everyone!   
Armin Arlert: I realised our friend group doesn’t have a group chat so I made one °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°   
Eren Jaeger: oh nO pumpkin what have you done   
  


_ Connie Springer has changed Sasha Blouse’s nickname to brotato _ __   
  


brotato: brooooooo   
  


_ brotato has changed Connie Springer’s nickname to bronnie _ __   
  


bronnie:brO

brotato: b RO

bronnie: MY BROEST OF BROS   
  


Ymir Langnar: wtf im out

Armin Arlert: But the squad has to be complete

Ymir Langnar: its not liek im gonna contribute

Krista Lenz: Ymir…

Ymir Langnar: ok fine

Jean Kirstein: lmao whipped   
  


_ Jean Kirstein has changed Ymir Langnar’s nickname to whipped _ __   
  


whipped: like your the one to talk asshat 

Jean Kirstein: what the fcuk did you say fuckmunch

Marco Bott: Jean watch your language 

Jean Kirstein: sorry marco   
  


_ whipped has changed Jean Kirstein’s nickname to more whipped _ __   
  


Bertolt Hoover: um what are we supposed to do here??

Annie Leonhart: why am i here

Mikasa Ackerman: there’s nothing stopping you from leaving annie

Annie Leonhart: fuck you mikasa

Mikasa Ackerman: watch your hecking language around my children

Annie Leonhart: how?are they your children?   
  


bronnie: ahEM

bronnie: i see most peoples usernames are boring so lets change them

brotato: good idea bro! so one person will choose a nickname for someone else then that person will choose a nickname for someone else and then that person will choose a nickname for someone else and then that person will choose a nickname for someone else and then that person will choose a nickname for someone else

bronnie: AND YOU CANT CHANGE YOUR NAME FOR 1 WEEK

bronnie: brO

brotato: B R O

bronnie: MY BRO

Krista Lenz: guys pls   
  


_ Mikasa Ackerman has changed Eren Jaeger’s nickname to MovesLikeJaeger _ __   
  


MovesLikeJaeger: thx mikasa 

Mikasa Ackerman: np   
  


_ MovesLikeJaeger has changed Armin Arlert’s nickname to Reading Fairy _ __   
  


Reading Fairy: Awwww thanks honey (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) 

more whipped: you two are so disgusting

whipped: lol your just single and bitter

more whipeed: look whos talking   
  


_ Reading Fairy has changed more whipped’s nickname to Majestic Stallion _ __   
  


Majestic Stallion: aRMin wHY I truSTED yOU 

Reading Fairy: ✧٩(•́⌄•́๑)

Majestic Stallion: afsdfghAGSDFJGGFESRDYFTJGY;;sgd;fh;

MovesLikeJaeger: pumpkin im so proud <3

Reading Fairy: ( ˘ ³˘)♥

whipped: disgusting

Krista Lenz: I think it’s very sweet :)   
  


_ Majestic Stallion has changed whipped’s nickname to single&bitter _ __   
  


single&bitter: fukc you john

Majestic Stallion: ITS JEAN   
  


_ single&bitter has changed Mikasa Ackerman’s nickname to momkasa _ __   
  


Annie Leonhart: ugh dont encourage her   
  


_ momkasa has changed Annie Leonhart’s nickname to Nose Hoe _ __   
  


Nose Hoe: watch your language she said   
  


_ Nose Hoe has changed bronnie’s nickname to short baldy _ __   
  


short baldy: YOUR SHORTER THAN ME THO

Nose Hoe: yea but im a woman   
  


_ short baldy has changed Bertolt Hoover’s nickname to needs-selfeSTEAM _ __   
  


needs-selfeSTEAM: uhhh…..   
  


_ needs-selfeSTEAM has changed Reiner Braun’s nickname to Reindeer  _ __   
  


Reindeer: BERT WHY

Reindeer: I TOLD YOU TO CHANGE IT TO HOMOSEXUALITY

Majestic Stallion: what

momkasa: what

Nose Hoe: what

short baldy: what

brotato: what

MovesLikeJaeger: what

single&bitter: SCREW YOU IM HOMOSEXUALITY   
  


_ Reindeer has changed Krista Lenz’s nickname to Goddess _ __   
  


Goddess: thanks?

single&bitter: HANDS OFF MY WIFE

Goddess: what

single&bitter: what   
  


_ Goddess has changed Marco Bott’s nickname to 50%off _ __   
  


50%off: ???

Majestic Stallion: AESRDTJFFWAESRDJTHRGSGRDTFHJGHH AND HERE I WAS THIGNKING YOU WERE A NICE GIRL

Majestic Stallion: aESGRHDGEFWAESDRHTBVAEWTSRTDHJYTGRSETRYHJY

50%off: Jean???????

Majestic Stallion: i cant do this    
  


_ Majestic Stallion has gone offline _ __   
  


single&bitter: fuck im falling in love all over again

Goddess: what

single&bitter: what

brotato: HAHAHAHHAAAH LOSERS IM STILL BROTATO

brotato: SEEYA SUCKERS   
  


_ brotato has gone offline _ __   
  


Nose Hoe: she does know that ppl can still change her nickname even if shes offline right

single&bitter: lmao probs no

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification, here are the current nicknames  
> Armin - Reading Fairy  
> Eren - MovesLikeJaeger  
> Jean - Majestic Stallion  
> Ymir - single&bitter  
> Krista - Goddess  
> Marco - 50%off  
> Bert - needs-selfeSTEAM  
> Reiner - Reindeer  
> Mikasa - momkasa  
> Annie - Nose Hoe  
> Sasha - brotato  
> Connie - short baldy


End file.
